


not a love-love person

by v2nus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore cries a lot, Adore is a Mess, Adore is a bio fem, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aquaria gets involved, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Issues, Katya is THE russian whore, M/M, Maybe angst, Other, Party, Raja is a drag queen, Roy is a bio male, Smoking, Smut, Sutan has two faces, Truth or Dare, Viadore - Freeform, Willam is simply Willam, alternative universe, different pairings, illegal stuff, shalaska is still a thing, so is biadore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v2nus/pseuds/v2nus
Summary: « Are you using me to compensate what you don’t own? »This is the story of Adore Delano, attracted to different people on different levels. Who likes who the most?[ MAIN SHIPS: RoyxAdore(biadore); VioletxAdore; minimal cuts of RajaxAdore; othersRaja/Sutan x Adore is mostly on the first chapters! However you can read on every note which ship is prevailing in a specific chapter. Your comments may influence a lot my storyline.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Sutan Amrull | Raja/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Sutan Amrull | Raja/Manila Luzon, Violet Chachki/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Violet Chachki/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. New Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfictions in 4 years and never tried in english (aint my first language).  
> Raja x Adore is one of my favorite ships, the way the characters can interact is very versatile. I couldn’t find more than like 3 ff with Radore so I decided to write it myself. I know it’s a very uncommon pairing but I swear, you will eventually get used to it and discover a new obsession.  
> However, it’s not the only or the main ship, Biadore and Viadore are really active. The thing is, every relationship here is on a different level. So if you can endure RajaxAdore without cringing, go ahead and give yourself some other pairings too! Just be patient sweets.  
> Have fun! Don’t take it too seriously please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RajaxAdore chapter :)

Adore was walking to the bus station so she could get to her highschool. She was a senior but didn’t have a driving license yet, claiming she would get arrested way too easily. And only Adore knew how much illegal stuff she did.

It was another rainy day, which made her scrunch her nose.

“Fucking again”

She took her umbrella and started to walk down the street, her clothes were soaked nevertheless from the wind plus rain combination.

The bus station was 10 minutes far away but she got there in five minutes, it was the first time ever she almost ran at 7 am.

While she was turning the corner, she noticed a new place opened, right in front of the stop.

It was a café and her eyes lightened up.

“It’s my last year and they opened a café only now? Fuck you universe”

She whispered while heading to the place. She was now right in front of the glass panels, and while closing the umbrella, she looked up, noticing there were a few students already inside, giggling for whatever reason.

Entering the place was so sastifying, Adore could feel the warmth surrounding her so she closed her eyes and took a moment to let all the tension go away.

“How may I help you?”

A low voice made her lazily come back to earth, she looked in front of her and noticed a hot as fuck man standing behind the counter.

His skin tone was the sexiest one the senior has ever seen, with a few tattoos covering the slim arms. He had a comfortable black sleeveless shirt on, short-middle length messy hair and an almost shaved beard.

“Wha’” She sounded asleep but that was because of the beauty standing a few meters away.

His low chuckle made the other staring girls (probably freshmen) giggle and blush.

“I mean, wanna order something?”

He simply asked looking at her, avoiding the girls’ gaze.

Adore finally moved, ignoring his eyes and just chosing something to eat.

But honestly, her mind was wilding, not giving a damn about a croissant.

“ _ Give me a damn break _ ” she internally begged the destiny, god or maybe a demon.

“Umm let’s do a coffee”

“Alright” the guy said.

Adore sat right in front of the counter, waiting for the drink while looking for her purse. Well, actually she didn’t have one, she just kept her coins in the backpack or in a pocket.

After placing one dollar on the table, the barman placed the drink down, leaning a bit to be face-to-face with her.

“It’s on the house” he swiped the dollar back at her and the girl took a moment to analyze the long slender fingers with a few silver rings on them.

Her light blue contacts stared deep into the dark brown shade with slightly parted lips.

“Oh wow thanks” the words softly left her mouth, making her sound a bit high but nothing unusual.

He was ready to reply but the group of chicks came over them and started to talk with him.

“Horny newborns” Adore whispered to herself but a refrained laugh from the guy made her think she was heard.

She turned her eyes to him, just to find the guy patiently chatting with the students.

Shaking her head, she popped off the chair and headed to the exit, missing the gaze of the caramel skinned beauty.

Adore has always been that alternative girl, she always sounded either high or dumb and her rebellious style didn’t help. She had a mesmerizing red fire long hair, icy contacts, bold makeup and usually colorful high latex boots paired with an oversized rock shirt, most of the time you couldn’t even see the shorts underneath.

Comfortable punk was the perfect definition to describe the senior but let me tell you, when she will dress up with a more of a burlesque theme along with silky gloves, it will be over for everyone.

Although she will do that only once Courtney will wear a turtleneck and Roy will stop using sarcasm.

She had been called attractive, sexy, hot, fuckable a lot of times in clubs but before that, everyone thought of her as the messy bad kid who couldn’t live without her fast food.

She was so glad times changed, the negative comments pushed her to the limit too many times.

That’s why none of those girlies ever approached her, she was too different. But that was okay with her, she still got more laid than anyone else in the school, from males, females and anything in between. She had a super open mind but her preference definitely catered to an androgynous look.

The whole day she wouldn’t stop thinking about him. Or maybe them? Her mind was processing so many theories. Honestly, she needed to know more about him. She wanted to see him again and analyze his face, every single feature.

Adore was so stressed out these weeks. She needed a break from everything. She wanted to feel a new passion, wanted to look at someone and feel fire burning in her chest. Sure, she could’ve called Courtney for a night stand or flirt with Roy to the point of finally convincing him into making out with her, but that wasn’t enough.

She was determined to remember his lips, his body and to become obsessed with him, just to feel like the high schooler she was. She craved for a new crush or a new physical attraction. Casual make outs didn’t miss from her life but a relationship yes, it’s been too long.

The next day she got out the house at 6 am hoping the café was already open and empty, she felt stupid and desperate. But after a long night of her parents fighting and throwing things, she didn’t give a fuck if she looked delusional.

She just wanted to go out, smoke some Marlboro Red, but then.. why did she think of going  there ? Couldn’t she just stay in a park or something?

The voices in her head were going crazy, all telling her different things. But Adore was confident a big part of her just wanted to see that face and the fight was a perfect excuse to leave that hell.

The streets were quite empty, with just a few adults here and there going to work. She suddenly felt awkward and out of place. What was she even gonna say?

“ _Hey you’re hot, are you into me by any chances?_ ”

She was mocking herself before something had even happened. It wasn’t like her to overthink but then again, she wasn’t drunk or even tipsy. It was hard for her to be extra confident without a drink.

The sound of her high heels suddenly stopped.

_ Shit. What if he was gay? Married? Engaged?  _

Her intrusive thoughts didn’t give it a cut but she was almost there, it wouldn’t make sense to chicken out.

It was already open.

She took a deep breath and managed to find all the courage to open the door.

Looking around, she noticed it was completely empty. There was literally no one.

Awkwardly, she sort of asked “hi?” which echoed through the room.

Oh well. No one answered her, maybe it really was too early. She took a sit in the same spot anyways and waited, gazing into the coffee machines. 

Eventually, she got bored and looked through her phone, finding new messages.

** (2) Message from Alaska **

_Alaska :  hieeee girl today the whole clique skips school, we are going to a cool party, wanna join? :)_

Today, 1:12 am

_ Alaska: give me a call you abuela, I didn’t think you would be sleeping at this hour xx _

Today, 1:16 am

She smiled softly

“Fucking cool!” she said aloud excitedly and typed back.

_ I’m down bb, give me the location and a time xoxo _

She also wished she was asleep by that hour but all she did was crying and choking herself under the weight of pillows, trying to suppress the screams. She brushed it off, it wasn’t uncommon but it made her sick every single time.

“Oh welcome”  _ the  _ voice greeted her and she looked up almost jumping, startled.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you” he smiled coming closer.

Adore smiled back, mouthing  _ it’s fine. _

“ I guess you wouldn’t expect someone to come at this hour huh?” she slowly chuckled, her voice was fading away and she almost felt her eyes sting. She felt dumb for coming there and ruining this man’s schedule, he was probably sleeping in the back.

“That’s right” that made Adore wanna slap her face at least twelve times. “But I’m glad it’s you and not someone else”

She stopped fidgeting her fingers and looked up surprised, not even knowing how to respond.

“I find you entertaining” he admitted.

“Is it because I look like a mess or something?”

He laughed. 

He laughed and that simple act made her stomach turn upside down. She loved the adrenaline forming in her veins.

“See, that’s why. Your comments are unpredictable..”

he leaned forward once again.

“..also, if you had to be a mess, you’d be a hot one”

The way he said it, made those words sound completely pure as if they didn’t mean something else. His smile gave it an innocent vibe. Adore was so confused but didn’t complain. She finally remembered her little promise to herself..she stared intensely at his face, loving the way those angles were shaped, loving those kissable lips and absolutely enchanted by the eyes.

“Thanks, you aren’t that bad yourself”

She said laughing.

He’s nothing but gorgeous.

She wasn’t satisfied, she wanted to say it, she didn’t wanna tap out.

“Actually you’re beautiful, so fucking attractive, are you a model or something?” she muffled the last word.

That was the honesty she wanted to get out.

He parted his lips, surprised by her boldness.

“Well thank you, I’m something better than a model though”

Her eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you a pornstar?” She genuily asked and his dramatic reaction was to live for.

He put a hand on his chest, which Adore attentively watched, wondering how can somebody’s hands look that gorgeous themselves, and dramatically replied 

“Did you find my videos?” they both chuckled

“Some people could consider me an adult performer but no, it’s not that”

“C’mon mystery queen”

That made the guy wonder if she was the same thing he was but hey, maybe she was just a very eccentric person.

“I haven’t asked for your name yet”

“Oh right. It’s Adore. Adore Delano”

He repeated it, rolling the r a few times.

He loved how it sounded, it was very.. theatrical?

“Are we at Starbucks?” she laughed at her own joke and he shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re truly something huh”

She shrugged. “What’s your name?”

“Sutan”

“Fucking cool!”

She was still a kid, getting so joyful for an usual name and that made him giggle.

“You curse a lot for being a kid”

“I’m nineteen, fuck all the way off” she fake-angrily said, giggling too.

That made her realize something.

“Wait how old are you, grandpa?”

He smirked finding her such an interesting character.

“twentyseven”

Her mouth dropped.

“That’s kinda hot but pay attention to the cops when flirting with students”

she poked him.

“I have no interest in  _newborns_ ”  he smirked recalling her joke and she caught that too, feeling proud she made him laugh.

“What’s your type?”

That was a hell of a bold move from the girl, Sutan didn’t expect it either.

“Are you trying something, miss Delano?”

he tentatively asked and the senior put the chin on her hands, smirking.

“If it’s working, yes”

They stared at each other for a while. Both thinking different things. The rush of excitement and tension could be cut with a knife.

The space between them was only a few centimeters at this point.

“My type is someone who gets me” he sort of whispered and Adore swore she could feel her skin melt.

“Someone mature but crazy”

he played with her hair for a while.

“Once you know me, give it a shot”

he seductively said before backing up and leaving Adore with a dry mouth.

“Do you wanna eat or drink something?” he asked giving her shoulders while preparing a cup.

She wanted answers, she wanted a lot more than just a vague response. Hell, she was already obsessed with this mystery thing. Her veins were almost trembling with anticipation.

“I want to know you”

“Mh?” he turned around.

“Just... Just give me something to work with, like an information, or some shit. I really wanna get you. Can I?”

They stared at each other’s eyes, but the energy Adore was using was way stronger than his. It’s like she was reading his soul, deep down, trying to find any vulnerability.

Her words were a mix of excitement, lust, desire and genuine curiosity.

How could he refuse?

“Okay. Ask me anything”

Now, she could’ve asked thousands of tricky questions, something that would have made her understand his persona. Maybe about his family, gender, sexuality, lover, origins.. but nothing sounded right at the moment. 

Adore was a libra and she believed with all her heart into the universe. She believed certain thoughts or emotions come at the right time for a reason. And Adore was so confident the next question would be useful in the future, plus it would have satisfied her urges.

She stood up.

“Can I kiss you?”

He almost choked from that question but she didn’t show any sign of amusement. Apparently, she was serious.

“How will that help you?” he raised an eyebrow and crossed arms.

“You said I could ask anything” she wasn’t in the mood of explaining destiny and middle schoolers shit, especially to him.

She was right. He did say that. He looked behind her and checked the clock. It was 6:48 am, at that point people would start to show up.

He walked over her and grabbed her wrist.

“Wha’” she asked confused while being dragged in another room.

After the door locked, he explained.

“Want some privacy or are you an exhibitionist?”

Adore wondered why did he accept her request, what was the reason behind it? Was he feeling pity for an annoying kid that wanted to get laid?

She blinked her eyes a few times, thinking of an actual response.

“Aren’t you a pornstar anyways?”

He rolled his eyes amused.

“Sometimes you talk too much”

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you make me shut up?”

If this would have been another moment, another person, another situation, Sutan would have already pinned her to the door and hungrily kissed her. But that wasn’t the right time, he couldn’t be in charge, this was Adore’s request. She had to kiss him, because she was the one wanting this.

Allegedly.

“I can’t. You asked for a specific thing, therefore you have to kiss me”

She shook her head in disbelief. 

“What a rule follower” she whispered before linking her arms around his neck.

They both closed their eyes and Adore got closer, inhaling the perfume she craved. Her heart was beating so fast, she was seriously concerned he could hear it and playing the lovely kid with a crush wasn’t her thing.

Sutan on the other hand, was waiting, anticipation coming. He felt everything was sort of wrong, him kissing a student, kissing someone with an eight years age gap.

She planted a soft kiss, not moving for a second. All she wanted to do was feel the moment, feel every sensation. She started to move, very slowly in a cautious way.

Sutan followed her lead, one hand going to her back and the other one caressing her cheek.

Things started to speed up, Adore trapped first his bottom lip and then the upper one, feeling the softness of each one.

Eventually tongue got involved and her hands roamed on his neck and hair, gently tucking it.

Adore’s heart was going to explode, she kissed tons of people but nothing felt like this.

She slowly pulled away, knowing she couldn’t abuse his availability. Their foreheads were pressed together and their bodies close.

They got their breaths back and created some space between them.

“Fuck, you can kiss” she whispered giggling.

“That was just a taste” he winked opening the door for her after checking no one was there.

Taste. That word triggered all kinds of thoughts in the redhead. She couldn’t figure out what was  his  taste. It was as if she already forgot it, which made her wanna curse.

She mouthed a  _ thank you  _ but before going forward, she suddenly turned around and stole him a peck. And then another one, and another one and another one. She was truly a tease.

“What a rule breaker” he mockingly said.

Adore teasingly replied “I didn’t specificy how many times I could kiss you”.

One thing she noticed about him was that Sutan was a very good listener. He picked up any word and remembered it. That flattered her.

She smiled, showing less emotions than she had.

“You look hot with redder lips”

She jokingly said after staring at his beautiful mouth.

And he panicked, grabbing a tissue.

“You wanna make a scandal?” Sutan was looking at his reflection while sort of aggressively wiping the color away.

Oh right, his little fangirls. She rolled her eyes while picking the backpack left on the chair.

“No seriously, you look gorgeous”

She said with a straight face with slightly wide eyes while heading to the exit.

_ Had she understood it? _ Sutan thought but brushed it off right away.

“Adore”

In that moment she wished she could record him saying her name. It was extremely pleasing, it felt like a warm chocolate fountain all over her skin, making her have chills at the soothing sensation.

His low voice with a constant vocal fry made her ears go crazy. 

She turned around, facing his brown eyes and noticing how his lips were still pinker. She wanted to make out with him again and again just to see this piece of art.

“Are you leaving already?”

His words didn’t let any worry penetrate through but she knew he was craving her presence.

She smirked walking back to him, standing right in front of Sutan.

“Why? Should I pay you?” as soon as the provocative words left her mouth, Sutan smiled and grabbed her by the waist.

He traced her collarbone with the fingertips, came close and slightly blew on her neck, brushing his lips against the ear. Adore wasn’t breathing.

“I should punish your big mouth, you know that?”

Adore put her hands on his chest, loving the way his heart rate was speeding up.

“You do have to pay me for that kiss..”

he nibbled at her neck, finding a spot that made the girl whine. She will feel embarrassed about it later.

“You know how?”

He kept on saying and Adore’s mind was completely blank now.

Before continuing, Sutan noticed a group of people were getting closer to the shop so he left a peck on her jawline before pulling away.

The dissatisfaction from Adore could be felt miles away. She frowned and made a face of disappointment.

“Fuck you”

“Well that’s a good payment but maybe later, Delano”

He winked and she blushed with her mouth open, shocked by his words. Adore was going to say something but the opening door and those high pitched voices made her change her mind. Her hard on was completely dissolved and she didn’t even have a dick.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

“ _Hi how are you? Did you sleep enough today?”_

_“Do you like my new shirt?_ ”

If those sentences were text messages, she swore they would have had thousands of emojis, maybe the japanese ones.

Adore couldn’t bear that no more so she slowly walked away, making sure to strut.

“Thank you for your service” the malice in her voice made Sutan smile widely.

If only those little girls knew what their prince was up to just moments ago.


	2. Kiss me, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong RajaxAdore chapter; minimal RoyxAdore

Adore didn’t know how that happened, she didn’t remember anything. Maybe it was because of the loud pop music, that made her ears clog desperately trying to find silence or maybe because of all the shots she consumed with her friends.

The black tight dress was suffocating her, along with the hungry kisses Courtney was sharing with her. Actually, the blonde was almost stealing every breath from the redhead, but after smelling vodka from every inch of her body it was understandable.

The beats kept echoing in her drum ears, they aligned with her heart beat. She felt all kinds of emotions, but mostly amusement and confusion.

Adore really needed a break so she excused herself from the blondie, who skipped adorably towards a guy, and tried to find the exit, in the middle of the mass.

The heat from those tipsy bodies was making her nauseous, and paired with her drunk state could potentially kill her. Her body was starting to sweat, trying to eliminate all the toxins but that wasn’t enough.

She almost fell once out of the local and breathed hard, loving the fresh air invading her lungs.

Adore crouched down, feeling her knees give up.

Her vision was getting blurry and her throat had a lumpy feeling, as if she had to throw up.

In that moment, someone touched her shoulders and she slightly jumped, but the voice calmed her down right away.

“Chola you are wasted”

She smiled looking at him.

“No shit”

Her voice was even more nasal, which made him laugh.

Roy patted her back sitting down next to her.

“I was worried, Courtney told me you went away”

His expression was serious but his voice softer than usual.

“That bitch is drunk as fuck  she can’t even speak”

“Oh right because _you_ can” his sarcasm made her giggle, as usual.

Adore looked at him, squinting her eyes to make his figure stop moving around so much. She watched his face, his blank expression, not sure what was she looking for.

Then something popped up in her head.

“Why won’t you kiss me?”

She said frowning. Roy was taken aback, he didn’t even know what to say.

“What do you mea-“

“You know it” she whined like a baby. She was getting tears into her eyes. Everything was so confused.

“Adore- I don’t- You are crying”

Roy touched her cheek with the thumb, wondering what was going on with her mood.

She shook her head, probably just trying to convince herself.

“Every stupid time I lean in to even peck you, you reject me” her words were just a mix of mumbles.

“Let’s get you up, shall we?” Roy grabbed her by the waist, making her stand up. He helped her by putting her arm on his shoulder.

“Ignore me every time..” she whispered and he knew she was sobbing again.

It’s the alcohol.

She doesn’t mean this.

That’s what he believed. Adore never said anything about his attitude on a serious note so this whole situation meant nothing.

She suddenly turned around and squatted again, throwing up and coughing that tight lump in her stomach. 

Roy was disappointed. Adore was so young and yet, on a daily basis drank so much, wasting her liver away. She promised she would stop smoking and drinking but never did. She also recently started drugs. Delano always thought of Roy as a motherly figure, they fought over her health but at the end nothing was enough to prohibit her freedom.

All he could do at these times was just grab her hair and let her do the rest. One day he will have nightmares about those coughing sounds.

They haunted him, Roy blamed his weakness, blamed his wrong timing. He wished he could control her all day. But that wouldn’t be right, Adore wasn’t a puppy. Shit, she was a punk, a human person who wanted early experiences.

She was immature but at the same time, only nineteen.

The redhead got up, feeling like shit and reaching to her bra for a few mentos.

Sometimes she was disgusted with herself too. She knew she hurt a lot of her loved ones but after a taste of alcohol, those thoughts disappear.

Roy stood there, waiting for her to feel better.

“Why?” a whisper. 

“Why won’t you kiss me”

Her eyes were obviously red and that made Roy’s heart sting a little.

“Am I not hot enough?”

If only she could understand her own words.

Roy was silent. He couldn’t find proper words to calm her down. He thought she was beautiful, ethereal. Everything about her screamed unique and pretty.

“Ador-“

“Stop saying my fucking name!”

She bursted, clearly from a drunk anger.

“Kiss me”

Roy bit his lip, watching her wasted with tears rolling down her face was a torture. He reached her and pulled Adore for a hug, caressing her hair.

“Please kiss me” she sobbed with a hiccup.

“I’m sorry..” Roy replied in a fine whisper and that was it. Adore pushed him off her and looked hurt and betrayed.

“I’m not enough” that’s all she said before walking down the street, almost tripping a few times.

“Adore please” he shouted while running towards her.

“Don’t you dare follow me” her tone was really.. hard to describe. She was definitely hurt inside.

Roy listened to her, not knowing what would she do otherwise. Maybe throw her body in the traffic. He nodded, watching her go away, stumbling in her heels.

“Please text me” that’s all he could shout from the distance. All he wanted was knowing Adore was okay. But fuck, she was out there going to an unknown place and heavily drunk. On top of that, she was dangerously gorgeous. If she ever got violated then Roy would have never forgiven himself.

His head was spinning, not knowing what to do. He decided to run back into the club, looking for their friends, looking for help.

Adore walked a lot. She started to gain some consciousness and internally cursing herself for being so stupid.

She felt lost and scared. Old men catcalling her, making her feel stupid uncomfortable.. That wasn’t party.

She stopped in the middle of the street, in front of a club. Adore didn’t plan to drink again, this time for real. But she couldn’t stand there in a sexy dress doing nothing, so she entered.

The music wasn’t so loud but the screams of the public and performers yes. She looked around, people were dressed up in such a fun way. Some people were simple but others.. wow, they left her speechless. She loved how eccentric everyone looked.

She finally looked at the stage, noticing how a glamorous woman was dancing to the beat of a Rihanna song, Adore couldn’t rememeber the name in her state but recognized the beat.

It was sexy and powerful. The young looking girl had extremely high heels but moved her body very smoothly. 

“Give it up for Aquaria” a voice came from the microphone, making everyone cheer.

Aquaria? Was that her stage name? Adore wondered if she entered a strip club or something.

The woman came down the stage, taking tips from the crowd. At that moment Adore, squinting her eyes, noticed the perfect creative makeup, which made her gasp.

“Wait is this a drag queen show?” She asked to herself, sounding confused.

At that point, a man came over her, surrounding her shoulders with his fit arms.

She looked at him with a weird expression.

_ The fuck is this papi thinking _

“Hey gorgeous” he whispered near her face and she felt like puking. The strong martini smell reminded her of how many shots she had.

“How come you are all alone tonight?”

He left a kiss on her ear and Adore tried to push him off but he got their bodies closer and closer.

“Get off me, you dick”

She said grinding her teeth. She wasn’t strong enough, she felt so numb and powerless.

“That will be the last thing off of you”

She watched him in disgust while he came closer with his face as well.

“Don’t you want to have some fun, baby?”

His voice sounded so scary to her ears, she wanted to run off but just couldn’t. 

“Fucking stop” that came off as a scream but honestly she didn’t care, she wanted to sound fierce and not a victim to fuck.

But he was getting angrier and angrier to the point of force her into a wet kiss.

Her wrists were being held so she moved away her face, almost crying from the frustration.

“Leave me alone” she didn’t even know what to say to convince him, she was ready to beg him.

That’s when she heard a voice that saved her. 

“Well we have a piece of shit at this club. Get off your hands dude, she is not interested”

The room went silent after the performer talked with the microphone on. They walked down the stage and pulled Adore close to them.

An arm was protecting her from the molester. 

“I’m really disappointed. This community should be all about sisterhood but no one helped this child” she said acidly, feeling annoyed.

Adore’s vision was getting worse from the tears forming.

She wasn’t focused when the savior read the horrible man and kicked him out the club.

The next thing she saw was the beautiful tall caramel woman, long brown hair and a leopard corset that accentuated her figure. She also had a vintage black bullet bra which made Adore gaze in admiration.

They looked at each other, no exchange of words.

That silent moment felt like ages, it felt like they spoke telepathically.. or was the redhead just high?

The goddess returned to the stage where she seductively danced to a Paula Abdul’s song.

The way her hips slowly moved, her eyelids changed the whole expression and her arms swung in such a synchronized way, left the girl blissed.

That wasn’t vulgar at all. It was slow, provocative and body empowering. That woman truly knew how to use every muscle to make anyone pay attention to her. 

The whole room was eyeing her, she was painfully graceful and tempting.

Suddenly she crawled on the floor and reached for tips. Adore wanted to thank her so she took five dollars and raised her arm, she was pretty close to the stage anyways.

The performer finally noticed her, smirking and slowly crawling to her.  A big part of her wished she would have been behind, watching her peach butt slowly move.

Adore’s lips were completely dry and her cheeks flushed red. The woman took the dollar, smiled and raised her chin, looking intensively at her eyes.

Adore wished she could see more clearly to admire her beauty. She was surprised when the dancer french kissed her. Delano’s heart was having a rollercoaster of emotions right now, she loved the way their tongue played with hers, it was oddly familiar. Maybe it was the music effect or the warm lips pressed against her, but she felt super turned on.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, smirking satisfied and Adore squinted her eyes, looking at the now smudged red lipstick.

She knew what was going on now and she lived for it, getting more and more excited at her fantasies.

She watched her perform until the end, adrenaline forming. She wanted to discover if her theory was right. 

After overhearing, she learnt that the ethereal sex bomb was a popular drag queen named Raja Gemini. Adore could feel she was getting more and more attracted to them. That veil of mystery was intriguing and made her feel like in some sort of cliché movie.

She had a plan. She had to meet her backstage, at every cost. But the security guards weren’t easy to overcome. She sighed, taking a break in the restroom, to fix her makeup. When she looked at the mirror up close, she winced. Her mascara and eyeliner became a smokey eyeshadow, making her look more emo than usual. 

_ And she was kissed in this state? _

Thankfully she held all of her makeup in the bag. After fixing everything up she decided to do it. She could do it right? She was Adore motherfucking Delano.

The punk was craving to see Raja, to see the face behind that persona.

Her blood was rushing so fast, she was extremely enthusiastic.

She slowly strutted her way to the backstage door, where a man in a suit— of course—stopped her.

Needless to say, Adore tried everything. 

Flirting, acting cute, promising things, offering money, begging, but nothing worked. She was threatened to be kicked out of the club and Adore being Adore, flipped him off, being escorted away.

But once again she was saved.

“She’s with me”

The security and her turned around, seeing Aquaria standing there with a smile. She took Adore’s hand and got her in the back. The punk looked over the clasped hands and brushed her thumb over her soft skin, feeling the smoothness of it. That made her realize how young and attractive the queen was..sure, not on Raja’s level but she had soft elegant features, almost on the european side.

After the door closed, she broke down into giggles, hugging the drag queen. This sensation reminded her of all the slightly illegal stuff she and her friends did, the excitement afterwards was the best reward ever. 

“Party! I’m in!! Thank you so much”

The other girl brushed it off awkwardly and replied.

“I heard you try any tactic so bitch this better be important”

Adore looked at her smiling.

“It is. Could you tell me where Raja is?”

Aquaria’s face broke down into a knowing smirk, pointing her finger to a door.

She has been observing her friend and the redhead the whole time and the expression Raja had in the backstage after that kiss, was something different.

“Cool! Let me buy you a taco sometime”

Adore winked before heading to the dressing room.

She took a deep breath, she felt like a kid who had to ask her dad for something. She knocked two times with anticipation.

An annoyed voice could be heard from inside, along with rushed footsteps.

Then it opened, revealing a hot mess.

“Manila for the last time I don’t have your-“

Raja was only half in drag and she stood there speechless from the unexpected figure standing in front of him.

“Hi Sutan Gemini” Adore softly said, making his heart jump to another whole planet.

This was a chance to get him. Delano was extremely curious about the performer, after discovering this side of him she could feel herself almost in a love-like emotion.

But that was admiration and physical attraction, nothing more.

She didn’t do love and neither did him.

He smiled after exhaling the tension.

“Of course miss Adore Delano is here”

his chuckle made it to her ears. It was amazing how his voice sounded more high pitched and innocent.

He turned around and she saw his glazed back and a perfect toned ass, partly hidden by the high waist briefs. That vision was enough to make her faint.

Everything about his body was hot, androgynous.

She loved the high bdsm boots, this whole look was too tempting.

She stood there for too much and a snap woke her up, reminding her to step up.

With her back against the closed door, she bit her lip, unsure of what to say next.

“Did you stalk me?” Sutan asked while removing his soft shiny wig.

“Wha’.. No! Don’t be a narcissist”

She defended herself with crossed arms.

“Aw you know what that means? Impressive”

He teased her messing up his hair and relieving the itchiness.

She rolled her eyes “Fuck off, fuck all the way off”

The performer chuckled amused.

“So, what gave it away? The tattoos?”

She frowned not understanding at first.

“Oh right the tattoos.. I didn’t even see them”

_ Wow she did sound higher than usual. _

He raised an eyebrow, wondering how was it possible but before he could say anything, Adore got herself up from the door.

“Bitch shut up I’m so done I can’t even see myself in the mirror or hear my own voice”

He laughed loudly, coming closer to her for a hug.

“You need to be more responsible”

he said while softly caressing her head.

“Are you on something?” it wasn’t a provocative question, but pure concern.

She smiled.

“No. I’m drunk, threw up already, don’t worry”

“I didn’t see you in the club earlier though”

his voice had a tone of confusion.

“I came from another club. Got wasted, probably broke a friendship and came here looking for safety”

She should be crying at this moment but her eyes were already consumed. She felt guilty but will eventually fix the situation..That reminded her of having to text Roy.

He pulled her away from the hug, keeping a steady hand on her back and the other one brushing her hair.

“What happened?” he whispered, almost as if he was talking about a taboo.

Adore bit her lip, avoiding his stare. She felt ashamed for her outburst. She has never fought with Roy while drunk. It was a very disappointing experience, she was a coward. She got so oppressed with the whole affection thing that she finally let everything out.

“It’s fine if yo-“

Sutan was cut off.

“He didn’t wanna..” unfortunately the last two words got lost in the girl’s lips.

“He didn’t want what?”

he repeated clearly not hearing.

“He didn’t wanna kiss me”

She kept ignoring his eyes, that was truly embarrassing. Fuck, she threw a tantrum because of a kiss. She pretended it while he didn’t own her shit.

Sutan slightly touched her face, in a motherly way. She blushed once again. What was going on with her feelings?

Her eyes closed, feeling comfort.

“Do you want me to fix that?”

And now they were wide, staring into his, pupils faintly shaking from the unbearable hidden desire. She noticed the known low voice, the one that has a flirtatious tone.

She didn’t answer, didn’t need to because it happened, the kiss. It was sweet yet hungry, their hands explored each other’s bodies. Their tongues danced, finding every flavor of passion. Adore sucked his tongue and lips devilishly, wanting to remember the textures. They both wanted to devour each other, the heat was radiating and the sexual tension was palpable.

Nothing about it was chaste, the saliva dripping on Adore’s chin was a clear sign. 

The fact that Sutan was bare chested didn’t help the redhead, she was a very touchy person, especially during times like this. Her hands traced his collarbone, stomach, ribs and brushed on his nipples, causing a shiver.

She couldn’t breathe properly, not when his hot hands with black jet nails were touching the back of the neck, a sensitive point of her. He sucked on every spot right under the ears and Adore could see whatever “heaven” was. When his teeth bit her on those focal points, she moaned, aiming her hands to his covered bottom, loving the feminine shape contrasting with the rest of his body.

Sutan pulled away and breathed hot onto her neck. “We have to stop” his voice was so close to being just a groan, but Adore didn’t seem to agree with this and slapped his ass which earned a shocked face from him.

“I don’t wanna” her confidence was over the moon and she smirked staring deep down into his soul.

He bit his lips unsure of how to satisfy such a needy brat.

“I’m tucked”


	3. Words hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traces of RajaxAdore and RoyxAdore

“Fuck” Adore whispered looking into Sutan’s eyes, desire burning and breathe gaining a normal speed.

He kissed her one last time, tasting her plump lips and feeling her emotions.

He took a moment to stare. That red wine lipstick, grunge scheme color was a true piece of art. Adore’s eyes were alluring magnets and with that lascivious countenance, it was unthinkable to resist. 

Sutan had to curb himself.

“We can continue this another time” his thumb brushed on her bottom lip, assuaging her in a calm movement.

That irritated the redhead, who linked arms to his neck, feelings his few veins pushed toward the skin.

“But why” her voice dragged the “y” whining frustrated.

“Can’t you just untuck or whatever?” she groused, her finger slowly traced circles on his chest and he chuckled softly, embracing her. He would do that, if only he didn’t have a performance soon, he didn’t feel like tuck once again.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish” her ear felt like tingling, hearing his super close voice vibrate.

Adore sighed, with a hidden lip bite. In that moment, a knock was heard.

They pulled away, both facing the door.

“ _Should I even be here?_ ” that’s what her expression seemed to say.

He smiled, petting her before heading to the door and opening it completely.

“Manila” he sighed, seeing her once again.

“Asshole I got the best gossip ever-“

The woman stopped, looking behind him and noticing a girl.

Manila’s head turned once again to Sutan, raising an eyebrow.

“I see you got a better gossip”

Sutan called Adore by two fingers, signing to come closer.

He dragged her right in front of Manila, keeping steady hands on her shoulders.

She felt like a child getting introduced to some aunt she couldn’t even remember.

The tension for some reason was really heavy and pressuring. Their expressions were contrasting. Adore looked confused and uncomfortable, while the other one was keeping a bitchy face, probably judging her internally.

Sutan felt that. He knew Manila was harsh and quite annoying most of the time so he massaged the girl’s back, inviting her to talk.

“Hi” a cute muffled sound came from her mouth, waiting for a response.

Manila didn’t get fazed by it, instead, she looked at the man, with an “ _are you serious_ ” expression.

“Haven’t you just fucked that adorable twink?”

She spit acid through her vocal cords and he watched disappointed.

Delano felt extremely uncomfortable, in the middle of an apparent argument. She didn’t say anything, just stared at the black haired woman.

“But I get it” she said feeling the soft fire hair and twirling it around her fingers.

“She seems a hot power bottom. She’s probably fun”

Adore parted her lips, completely shocked by that.

“Manila” that was a warning from the famous Raja Gemini and the friend knew she had to stop.

But didn’t. Instead, she kept playing with the hair.

“The amount of fuck dolls you find it’s astonishing. It’s odd you’ve chosen a girl though, did she drug you?”

That line made Adore’s stomach fall. She slapped Manila’s hand.

“Fuck off, Cruella De Vil” she gritted her teeth, feeling frustration coming to her.

Manila smiled in an evil way, loving the brave reaction, she felt challenged, which was an obsession of hers. Competitions and arguments were her favorite hobbies, she loved to pick up fights for anything and since nobody could stand her comebacks, she always felt like a winner and that excited her blood.

“What do you think you are doing?” Sutan said with a pure confused look, but the woman ignored him, teasing Adore once again. She felt even better knowing another person was assisting to her sharp words. Manila to contrary belief wasn’t mean. She never started this game to harm emotions but to test them. Oppressed negative feelings played a big part for sure, but she did have a heart.

“You have such a hot aggressive mouth. Now I get why he picked you for this night. His other hit and run made him very _very_ angry, I bet he got everything out on you, he definitely fucked that dirty mouth of yours. Do you like being his little slut knowing you aren’t even a boy? Does that make y—

“That’s it, find another person to bother, you bitch” 

Sutan was very irritated with her attitude. He was used to it but sometimes it gets too unbearable even for him.

He got in front of Adore —in a protective motion— and closed the door right on Manila’s face, causing a big thump to echo.

The straightforward girl kept a deadpan face, laughing off what just happened. This game was therapeutic for her, it was the only way to cope with her pain so she didn’t feel regret. It didn’t matter who got attacked, it didn’t matter the amount of problems created.. Manila felt free.

He kept his hands on the wood, trying to not get a headache, before finally facing the redhead, with an apologetic smile.

But Adore wasn’t okay with all of this.

An apologetic smile?

After all the shit she said?

The teen was having a hard night, she went to Sutan for comfort, because she wanted to feel wanted and safe. Instead, she got a ridiculous treatment. Her mind knew Manila wasn’t wrong, after all, she was just a party doll, who lived of lust and sins. She wasn’t mad at her for saying the truth, she wasn’t incoherent enough to sense such an useless feeling.

Delano was disappointed at the lack of empathy from Gemini, she though he at least cared one bit about her, after making her vent about Roy. But apparently she got played, another time.

“I should go back to my friends” she whispered, fighting all her inner demons to not cry and break into a tantrum. She wanted to grow up, to be mature and not a _crybaby_.

The performer didn’t stop her. He knew how sensitive the redhead was and didn’t want to stress her again, but he couldn’t let her go alone. The first time she got lucky for not getting kidnapped or something but not everything always goes smoothly.

“Let me walk you”

His voice let a hint of sadness transpire and for how strong looking he wanted to appear, Sutan hoped she catched that vulnerability, he hoped Adore knew how much he actually liked her.

Adore stopped and looked at him in disbelief. She opened her mouth but her red eyes and frowned eyebrows were enough so she didn’t say anything. She shook her head faintly.

Was she going crazy? Was it wrong to feel hurt? She wasn’t pleased with that sentence, Delano wanted him to stop her, to make her feel better, to hug her. She wanted anything from him, but instead he didn’t seem to be on the same page, he wasn’t ready to fight for her.

And that “ _let me walk you_ ” was a joke to her, almost mockery.

After taking a deep breath, she simply walked away, leaving the door open and Gemini looking at her figure.

Adore wasn’t going to cry again, she was strong enough to get through this. She exited the backstage, screams filling her ears again. She stopped there and took her phone, scrolling through her missed calls and messages.

_ (7) Calls from Clown ❤️ _

_ (2) Calls from Willam _

_ (4) Calls from Alaska _

She kept her thumbs hard pressed to the screen, gaining strength and breathing deeply. She felt extremely weak and stupid.

** (5) Messages from Clown ❤️ **

_ Clown: I’m sorry Adore, please come back _

_ Clown: Where are you? _

_ Clown: I’m worried. Call me soon. _

_ Clown: Please tell me you’re safe, text me ANYTHING _

_ Clown: Everybody is looking for you. Is your phone dead? Are you ok? I love you. Sorry. _

She had to go back to him as soon as she could. That _I love you_ hit her hard. She loved him too, heck, he was one of her favorite people on the whole planet. 

She hurt him, acted like a baby and made everyone stop their party for her.

While having these thoughts, she almost got hit by the door opening, she turned around ready to insult someone but a worried Aquaria appeared.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” she asked caressing her arm, hoping she didn’t get any bruise.

Adore felt her chest relaxing, smiling at the blonde queen. She was well mannered and that softened her mood.

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t stand so close to a damn door” 

Aquaria giggled, slightly nodding.

“I heard Manila..” she changed the subject and lowered her voice, putting a worried expression on.

“That was..” Adore’s words faded away when the queen took her hand in a tight grip.

“I know” she whispered, doing her best to send her a comforting vibe. Aquaria was never a direct victim of Manila, but she knew. She knew how shady she could be, mostly straight up mean. And this time, hearing her insult a complete stranger made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

Adore smiled, at least someone understood her. She didn’t need to talk, her actions showed enough.

“Are you leaving?” Aquaria asked, keeping their hands clasped.

“Yes” her gaze got lost into the ground, she wasn’t thinking about anything in particular. Then she remembered Gemini, _let me walk you._

_ Let me walk you. _

That face, that look.

“ _Walk me_ ” Adore said aloud in a trance state. She wasn’t talking to anyone in particular, her mind made her speak some thoughts.

Aquaria looked at her, she analyzed her lost gaze and then squeezed her soft hand, waking the girl up.

“Sure”

her smile was genuine. Delano turned around confused. Didn’t say a word.

“I’ll come with you” the queen confirmed, and in that moment, seeing her pure kindness, the redhead didn’t feel like telling her not to. For once, she was gonna be selfish. 

“Thank you” she softly replied, starting to walk away, arms linked.

During the dark road they had fun and talked about their aspirations. Adore discovered that she was 21 years old, pretty impressive. None of them talked about Raja, they avoided that argument.

Adore loved the way her new friend laughed, it was really cute. She also liked how much the blonde tried to make her feel comfortable, by telling stupid jokes and stories.

They also randomly ran, laughing and feeling all the wind on their faces. They looked tipsy and acted oddly. It was entertaining.

Something unexpected came up.

While they were joking around, tickling each other and stuff, Sharon and Alaska came over them.

Adore stopped laughing and just stared at them, getting smaller and smaller.

“Why didn’t you call?”

Sharon asked, earning a nudge from her lover, punishing her for being so straightforward.

Adore lowered her eyes and bit her lip, feeling nauseous. She was obviously ashamed and didn’t know what to say to fix the situation. As if she could read minds, Aquaria interfered, holding an arm around her waist.

“She lost her phone and we’ve found it just earlier, the battery however died—

Alaska wasn’t having any bullshit so she stopped the queen. “Listen you look cool, but we have to get this rebel to her friend”

Delano looked at her mouthing a sorry.

“You two can hook up later though. Wanna come with us?”

Sharon added and Alaska just smiled uncomfortably, making faces.

Aquaria blushed and after inhaling some fresh air, agreed. Adore tried to explain her it wasn’t necessary but the blonde insisted, saying she couldn’t leave her alone or with other clearly high people. Shade to shalaska... If only she knew they were like that all the time.

Don’t misunderstand, the rebel liked the young performer, but didn’t want to cause her problems—besides, she thought Aquaria was booked for other shows— or be babysitted.

It felt like everyone was trying to be her mother, by assisting every action. It warmed her heart knowing so many people loved her, but she was an adult. She could live without other people following her anywhere or being scolded.

They walked hand in hand until Adore ran off to meet Roy. She shouted his name, making him turn with wide open eyes. His happiness plastered a content smile on his visage, his dimples were even more marked now, signing his emotions even more clearly. The welcoming spread arms were a magical vision for the girl, who felt home once she reached them. Roy’s grip tightened around her back, snuggling his head on her body. He inhaled deeply, feeling the touch, the smell of Adore Delano. He couldn’t believe he was embracing her, she was there alive and safe. 

She felt physically and emotionally protected, she never perceived such intimacy with someone.

The heat emanated from their bodies could never beat the warmth of her heart, full of ache, joy, guilt. It was more than a family hug but less than a lover.

The way their arms clinged onto each other was a need of security. They both had the necessity to be aware of their tangibility.

After pulling away, they smiled, maybe fighting back some tears. Roy knew Adore was sorry, however she kept whispering apologies, feeling regret. All she wanted to do was take his face and fill it with butterfly kisses, showing affection.

While they were having such a romantic moment, Aquaria was cheering for them and Shalaska called the others. In fact, Willam exited the bar receiving right in front of him the two love birds vision.

“Get a room and suck his dick girl”

he calmly said, smiling softly.

The redhead turned around, flipping him off, then she saw Courtney.

_ And Courtney saw Adore. _

The completely wasted girl threw herself on the best friend, crying some mumbled words.

She loved her to bits and even in that condition, she was gonna show her eternal affection.

“Alright bitch calm down you’re gonna vomit on me”

She jokingly said, trying to make her stand up completely, even if her legs were like jelly.

“Fuck you for disappearing”

Adore rolled her eyes and gave her a peck on the forehead, silently apologizing.

Willam kept his hands clasped and his steady smile on. He moved his hair from his face and with a teasing voice said

“So, when are you gonna introduce us your hookup?”

Adore almost choked, glaring at him. Aquaria didn’t know how to react, she decided she was going to walk over and shake hands but then Adore put an arm on her shoulders.

“She is not my hookup!”

“Oh I’m sorry. So, who’s your date?”

Aquaria laughed and that relieved the other girl. She didn’t want to scare her with her dumb—lovely—friends.

“Fuck off, don’t you have a dick to sit on?”

The redhead replied, giggling at the end.

With a straight face, after a few seconds, he dreamingly said “That would be great”

“Okay okay enough”

Courtney suddenly spoke, making her way towards Aquaria, earning confused faces from all the group. She dragged her feet across the street, trying her best to get some balance. And that’s why the queen helped her, taking both of the australian’s hands in hers.

Courtney smiled analyzing the situation, or at least that’s what it looked like.

Adore, who was still clinged to the friend, furrowed her eyebrows, struggling to figure out what her drunk bestie was doing.

After noticing their clasped hands, Courtney let an “ _ohh_ ” out, grinning.

“Hi since you’re not dating miss Delanto, can we kiss and stuff?” she mumbled way too enthusiastically.

Silence.

That’s all that could be heard.

Willam coughed a few times and watched satisfied.

“I- I mean uhm”

Aquaria tried to find some words but was honestly too baffled, she was glad the redhead helped her by intervening.

“Bitch I never said we ain’t dating so drag your gay ass to your spot”

They weren’t, for obvious reasons. Court was way too drunk to be talked to, so she made up an excuse.

Her high tone made Aquaria laugh, a sort of thank you.

Courtney put on a judgemental face and pulled away, mimicking her friend’s words.

While all of this little act was happening, the double R—Roy and Raja—were thinking about one thing.

_ Adore. Apologize to her, talk to her, hug her, **kiss her**. _


	4. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Viadore (VioletxAdore) chapter! Signs of RoyxAdore finally start to appear.

Adore decided to spend an amazing night out with her whole group of friends to get Raja out of her head. It was 11 PM and they decided to do something a bit alternative. Instead of clubbing till the sunrise, they wanted to get to the nearest beach, which was 2 hours away.

That’s how the clique either went home for a few minutes or went shopping for a swimsuit. Luckily enough, some popular shops were still open. 

“Isn’t this too bitchy?” Courtney voice made its way through the store, posing with her hands on the hips, unsure of what to buy.

“Whatever, I thought you’d wear some pasties or go topless”

Delano’s replied joking around, while looking at a simple black bikini top with little silver jewels paired with black swim shorts. 

“Don’t act like I’m some kind of attention seeker”

Court fought back giggling, admiring herself in the mirror.

Willam got closer to the redhead, analyzing her expressions. 

“I think you could do better than shorts”

She turned her head to them, looking confused. 

“I have no one to impress, I like these. They will make my ass pop anyways”

The blonde awkwardly smiled. Oh she actually had someone to impress.

“Sure thing girl but just an advice, pull them up. I’m sure he will be enchanted by you”

They winked.

“What do you mean? Who you talkin about?”

She squeaked.

Adore brushed it off after seeing them walk away. She didn’t have any sort of crush to get noticed by. Besides, she would look good in anything and she knew that. She also doubted anyone would be at the beach on a school’s slash work night, except for some likewise rebel seniors.

She decided to not overthink on what to buy for a stupid trip with her close friends, so she headed to the cashier shouting to her friends.

“Girls I will wait you outside”

She knew Courm would spend lots of time posing in front of the mirrors and she wasn’t in the mood to praise her on and on. 

After paying for her lovely black swimsuit, Adore exited the shop, grabbing the phone with her free hand. 

**_ To Alaska: _ **

_ hey queens, I think in ten minutes my group will be ready, so whenever you are, come and get us :P _

_ oh and create a groupchat with all the ppl comin since i get confused easily  😙 thx lasky _

She smiled inhaling the fresh breeze. The weather was amazing even at night, the temperature was just right.. well otherwise they wouldn’t have opted for the beach. Adore was excited, last time they went on a trip was months ago during spring.

It turned out well but since this time the sea was involved, she couldn’t help but tremble with anticipation.

If you’re wondering what did her parents say... They didn’t care much. They were already busy pressured by their love and money issues. As long as she didn’t come back the next morning, it was fine.

Usually her parents let her do whatever she wanted and with Adore being nineteen years old it was reasonable. But, they would get pretty mad when she’d come back in the early morning or night. Their home, their rules. That’s why it was easier for her to stay all night out and return in the afternoon, while everyone was at work.

And where did she get the money for the swimsuits, dresses, drugs etc? Well, she has never bought any special substance, people offered to her from time to time and she gladly agreed, she threw herself on free stuff.

Her pocket money came from either “dates” that spontaneously wanted to spoil her or from years and years of saving. No, she wasn’t a prostitute. Everytime she had sex it was because she truly enjoyed it. People just gave her money during other times, for example when she danced her heart out in the clubs winning everybody’s desire.

After all, she was an active party queen.

Adore was waiting right in front of the shop, her exposed shoulders slightly chilly from the waiting. She was still in her club dress, some people stared at her, others honked from their cars while passing. She ignored every reaction, thinking how repulsing some pigs were.

She checked her phone once again, seeing lots of lost messages from a groupchat called “IT’S BRITNEY BITCH”

She suppressed a laugh, clicking to see the members.

_** Alaska ** _

_** Clown ❤️ ** _

_** Willam ** _

_** Violet ** _

_** Sharon ** _

_** Courm ** _

_** Roxxxy ** _

Wait a minute.

Violet will come? Adore was left with her mouth dry. Chachki was the most popular girl in highschool, not that she cared about labels, but why would she accept to hang out with her group of friends? She already met her at a party one year ago and they clicked pretty well, even if Adore was drunk and awkward that night. Violet was pure perfection, her whole body shape and face screamed luxury, everyone at least one time in their life fantasied about her.

She was also known for being extremely reserved and bitchy but Delano never got that impression from her, Chachki has been nothing but a sweetheart that night. And that’s how she got her number. To get it Adore must have been truly adorable.

The redhead peeked inside the shop and saw—finally—her two friends exiting. She smiled and typed on the phone.

_ who the fuck would invite Boxxxy Andrews _

She sent it giggling, part of that message was a joke and part of it no. But she hoped Roxy didn’t take that on a personal level, heck Adore a few years ago had a hog body and was quite unwanted.

The blondes came towards Adore looking at their phone in disbelief, mouths wide open. They slowly turned their eyes to Adore.

“Girl you didn’t”

Courtney said before laughing super loud, while Willam tried to contain themselves, obviously amused.

The redhead sticked out her tongue and laughed as well.

“I very much did so”

After composing themselves, they saw two cars coming to them, parking right in front of the sidewalk.

The rock girl waved her whole arm, all excited and happy they finally came to get the forgotten bitches.

From one car, Roy got out with something in his hands, it almost looked like a blanket..? He headed towards Adore smiling.

“Oh fuck all the way off, are you hiding a puppy?”

She jokingly said happy to see her best friend.

The _papi_ , as Adore would say, handed her a very large sweatshirt with some green neon graphics on it and the redhead recognized it instantly.

“I can’t believe it! You found it? I’d been looking for it for ages!”

She excitedly said hugging him tight, while the others were discussing about who knows what.

“Chola you left it at my home after a sleepover! I always forget to bring it back to you and since I went there, I thought it would be useful right now”

He smiled making his dimples pop.

Roy looked at her friend up and down frowning.

“Wha’”

She lazily replied while putting the sweatshirt on, it was mid-thigh length. She looked effortlessly beautiful.

“Why would you go out without even bringing a jacket? Aren’t you cold?”

His tone was disappointed but before she could reply, another voice was heard.

“Give her some slack man, we all will be in a fucking bikini soon”

Courm looked for something in the bag and left an exclamatory sound come out once she found a pair of small round sunglasses.

Adore and Roy stared at her confused and eventually exchanged some weird looks.

“Here babe, these are just your style! I wanted to buy you something as a little gift”

She proudly said putting them on Adore, just below her eyes so you could still see them.

“What.. oh my”

The redhead looked at her reflection on the screen and damn, she looked so hot and cozy.

“Thank you so much Courm for not being an ass at least today”

She jokingly said embracing her and giving her some pecks on the cheek, leaving a brownish-red color on her skin.

The blonde affectionately cursed her out, their bond was very strong and comfortable.

Haylock meanwhile kept his eyes on the young punk friend. She was the epitome of...visual appeal.

He couldn’t help but find her whole self gorgeous.

His thoughts were interrupted by Roxy’s voice, which was.. way too loud.

“Okay ladies time to get in the fucking cars!”

She exclaimed from the front seat before closing the car door.

“God I swear I don’t hate her but I don’t wanna be in the same car as her”

She whined before awkwardly giggling.

“Okay so I will definitely go to other one, Alaska is the driver right?”

She squinted her eyes walking towards it with her shopping bag.

“And you guys?” Adore turned to her two friends, right before opening the door.

Courm took Roy happily and headed to the Roxy’s one, before he could say anything.

The redhead shrugged, entering and making herself comfortable. 

“Hi queens” she excitedly screamed before looking at her side in the passenger seat.

Violet fucking Chachki was sitting there with her perfectly shaped legs crossed.

She was so ethereal and looked expensive, as usual. She had a white satin robe that left unseen some of her wine red bikini top. And as if it wasn’t enough, two bordeaux heels completed the look.

“So? You won’t close the door?”

Sharon snapped from the seat in front of the redhead, which immediately reacted exiting the trance state she was absorbed in.

“Y-Yeah sorry” she stuttered embarassed before adjusting herself, very close to her door.

Adore was dying in the inside, she felt horrible near such a goddess. She suddenly was aware of every sound, noise, air surrounding her. She also didn’t know how to proceed, how to speak, think or sit.

Violet was staring at her, she didn’t know how to make the visibly uncomfortable girl okay. Chachki was as nervous as her car-mate was, she thought she didn’t remember her or worse, she hated her.

Truth is, Violet really liked Adore’s persona and till that day, she’d been waiting for a message. But it never came. That’s why she was very conscious of her words and actions now. She really wanted to give Adore a good impression and enjoy her company.

The two girls were visually different, their aesthetics didn’t match. That’s also the reason why Delano felt inferior to the rich-looking girl.

Violet was indeed extremely confident, she knew how lascivious she appeared. She was a high quality doll. However, she never openly bragged abour her looks, she didn’t want to show off her ego. 

“Sooo”

Alaska dragged the vocal for a while before continuing speaking.

“The others seem ready to leave and we should move our asses if we want to arrive there fast”

The car engine started and Adore looked at her right, out of the window. She waved to Courtney who excitedly grabbed Roy. He had that “ _help me I want to go home”_ expression, which made the redhead roll down the window and scream laughing.

“Good luck with that papi! Have fun! Courm make sure to sing during the long ride!”

Nobody could ever stand a full loud ass singer close to their ears for two damn hours.

She gave them a flying kiss and rolled it up, while Roy awkwardly smiled to Courm. He was pissed and she was living for it.

Chachki smiled at Adore’s genuine happiness. She was truly endearing. 

Adore took some deep breathes, hoping the other one didn’t find her annoying for that little show.

She really tried to behave quietly and normally but she was a party queen so it was hard.

This whole time she hasn’t turned her head to Violet one time, she kept her eyes anywhere else.

Sharon after talking to her lover for a while, turned her head to the back seat, analyzing the space and silence created between the two of them.

“You know, me and Violet are pretty close, that’s why I invited her”

She said breaking the ice.

“Don’t be scared of her, she isn’t that witty”

Adore’s eyes widened, she was so nervous. She smiled and opened her mouth.

Violet interrupted her.

“Yeah we know each other”

Finally, Delano looked at her, her heart was racing for some reason.

“Y-Yeah right, we met at a party like months ago”

She wanted to sound confident but failed miserably as her voice got lost at the end.

Sharon gave them a smile.

“Good to know”

And then she hopped back on her seat, raising the volume of the radio up and starting a conversation with her significant other.

After some moments of silence between the back girls, Violet slightly shifted, bringing herself closer to Adore’s side, to get her attention.

“So.. Can I ask you something?”

The redhead jumped startled, slightly laughing after gaving her a nod.

“Do you dislike me?”

In that moment, Adore’s stomach turned upside down. She was at a loss of words, but at the same time had lots of things to say.

“N-No”

Shestuttered and swallowed hard.

“I like you like how could anyone dislike you? I mean, I admire you, ya know? You’re so hot and sweet. Shit, I really like you but sorry I didn’t mean in that way you know?”

She wanted to slap her own face. She was a mess, everyone knew that. But under pressure she became even dumber. As sloppy as her words were, Violet slightly laughed, nodding.

“Thank you” She winked.

Adore blushed, from both the embarrassment and the wink. 

“Do you? Not like me?”

She bravely asked.

Chachki clearly frowned, feeling so bad that she could have given that impression.

“Of course not. You’re one of the coolest person I’ve ever met”

The obtained reaction was a darker shade of red and a big smile. She felt so honored to be complimented by such a royalty.

“You have no idea how much these words mean to me”

Violet smiled, their hands brushed together.

“How come you never texted me?”

She genuinely asked, free from any catty energy.

Adore opened her mouth, feeling even more awkward.

“I-Shit sorry I thought I wasn’t on your level? Sort of. And I didn’t want to bother you, you are probably busy and with so many friends”

Everybody thought this of Violet which complicated her way of amplify her small group of friends.

“That’s not true at all. First of all, if I gave you my number it means I was truly invested in you. Second, there is no such thing as levels. You’re amazing Adore”

The redhead’s heart fluttered. Hearing her own name was music to her ears. She was the sweetheart she remembered.

Then, overwhelmed by the moment, she grabbed the other’s hand smiling.

The black haired beauty was slightly surprised at the touch, but didn’t complain, instead she relaxed more.

“Thank you. Fuck you’re so cool. I really want to know you more”

She sort of whispered, feeling comfortable and happy.

“Same here” Violet smiled, finding in her the sparkle she saw one year ago. She was like a kid, always full of energy and positivity. Other people would either fear her or worship her while Adore seemed to be real.

They talked, had some sips of beer and sang their tipsy hearts out. They had an amazing ride. All four of them were connected and it was every teenager’s dream.

It took a lot to open up Violet to the point of making her sing loudly. She was kind of embarassed or scared to break her perfect character. Adore knew she couldn’t force a friendship right away, it would’ve happened naturally. 

The least she desired though, was making Violet feel like a normal human with flaws. She made sure to send that message to the black haired girl.

Chachki deserved a real group of friends, the ones that understood her and would never judge her. Maybe Sharon and Alaska weren’t at that point yet, but Adore was running to get to it quickly. 

This should’ve been a good party night for the vintage beauty, no more fancy boring things. This was her chance to live a real human connection.

Adore knew there was more about her to discover, she knew Violet was a full loud personality deep down. Getting to talk about her life was already a big step.

Chachki on the other hand, wasn’t exactly scared to open herself up, the thing is, she has been very reserved and polished for her whole life. She didn’t know how to experience crazy fun stuff. This was the personality she has been building for years, not a cover or a wall. She was born to appear perfect and like a doll. Heck, her parents gave her a high quality name and she had to stand up to those standards.

She was the one queen everyone wanted to either be or fuck.

Between laughs, music and an open window, the ride was over.

Adore and Violet were still laughing when the redhead opened the door to get out.

Her car mate was so amused that she couldn’t even breathe and was desperately trying to get some slack, all she could do was giggling nonstop on Adore’s shoulder, legs over her thighs.

“Oh well would you look at that”

Willam said looking at the two girlies after parking the car and making everybody exit.

Courtney happily got out, she looked around finding the blue almost black sky mesmerizing.

“This is beautiful” 

Then she turned herself to Roy, who was visibly annoyed. His arms were crossed and he was staring at something... or someone.

Courtney brought her own eyes to the target and she got the situation right away.

She sighed, patting his friend’s back.

“They’re just bonding, doubt they will hookup”

Roy frowned at her, massaging his temples.

Not only he had to endure a full squad of loud asses for two hours, but now he had to be pitied by one of them?

“Whatever”

He murmured under his breath, analyzing her friend’s smile and expression.

Finally, she stepped out of the car, reaching out a hand to help the other one, she gracefully exited and thanked the redhead.

Everyone—Roy included—was completely astonished by the precious body molded by the gods. The silky white robe cinched her waist flawlessly. The red spots almost uncovered gave a sensual allusion and nobody could ever stop staring. It was a fact: Violet Chachki was hot.

Alaska finished the staring contest before anyone else, cutting the silence.

“Alright, take the bags with the beach towels, drinks and other shit you’ve brought”

“Let’s do a fucking falò”

Adore said with shining eyes. At this point the gifted sunglasses were on her head. Plus, she wanted to look at everyone more clearly.

“Sure thing queen, let’s sacrifice you”

Roy rolled his eyes with a hidden smile.

The redhead dramatically reacted with a whine.

“Sacrifice me to what?”

“The volcano”

Everyone went silent.

“There’s a motherfuckin volcano in here?”

Adore as usual was being a dork. Everybody laughed at her confused tone. She was really adorable.


	5. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong Viadore/RoyxAdore chapter <3  
> On different levels though

The whole group of friends settled down on a big blanket made from different towels on the fresh sand. As every summer’s dream, they formed a circle, drinking all kinds of alcohol from bottles or paper cups. The beach wasn’t utterly free, meters away there was a very camp-style bar, studded with warm yellow lights that gave a welcoming vibe to the wood building. It was kind of busy with different age range people, who were either sitting or drinking standing. You could hear a muffled edm-ish music coming from there. It didn’t reach completely the young adults.

Adore was sitting with her legs crossed, between Violet and Willam who comfortably talked to each other. The redhead smiled seeing the growing interaction and now she was going to start the real party.

“All right, let’s play truth and dare!”

She excitedly shouted, lifting her cup up in the air, making everybody stop and follow her movement.

“Hell yeah, c’mon middle school’s shit”

Alaska funnily replied from Adore’s front, leaning towards Sharon’s head in a loving way.

That was her way to start the game. If Delano was the lighter, Alaska was the sparkle.

After sipping from the lemon flavored beer, she carefully chose the target, her eyes travelling everyone’s body from west to east.

She clicked her tongue, lifted her head up and with a crooked smile appearing, she pointed a finger to Roy. The only reason she picked out him as a victim, was because he had been quite of grumpy the past minutes, since he had put foot on the ground. Alaska meant to open the too sober guy up, refreshing his mood.

Noticing the incriminatory digit pointed at him, he rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath.

“Truth”

He sarcastically smiled, while everyone’s gaze was now on the attention’s subject.

Alaska brushed a hand on her chin in a mockery way, faking of thinking something unspeakable.

Roy was actually worried for an instant, he uncomfortably turned his head on the right side showing his tense neck and relieving the created pressure with a slow and short massage with his hand.

Adore’s eyes quickly moved to the tan showed skin, unconsciously eating that performance out.

Her plump bottom lip was now trapped between her torturous teeth. She realized the pain of almost bleeding only once Roy stopped his motion. That caused her to hiss confused, earning a worried look from Chachki, hand reasurring her on the exposed thigh.

Adore slightly nodded, confirming she was alright. Feeling the slow touch on her skin, she could feel a flame growing bigger and bigger in her. For some reason she didn’t understand, Adore was getting hotter and oversensitive with anything physical. She tried to clear her mind out, blaming that on hormones and vodka.

Alaska came up with a mischievous question, not too racy though as she didn’t want to scare him away.

“Who is the last person you’ve had a sex dream about?”

An “ _ooo_ ” echoed through the group, as Roy laughed out loud being slightly pushed by Courtney’s arm.

Everyone was eager to know the truth as he never opened up about his sex life, but gladly made innuendos about others.

“Bitch!” he shouted giggling while also thinking about his last wet dream. He wasn’t sure when it happened or if it was the last one, but he suddenly remembered a vivid lascivious one and a crimson blush spread on his cheeks. He wasn’t used to tell about his life.

“Nicole Scherzinger, duh”

He lied on everyone’s face, using a strong mocking tone to distract people from the realness of his answer.

You could tell Alaska was disappointed as she proceeded to make a discontent noise.

“I meant someone we know in real life!” she dragged the last word as she sighed.

“Too late” he shrugged, taking Courm’s cup and drinking whatever stuff was in it.

“Hey!” she crinkled her eyebrows looking at her guy friend guzzling the liquid as if it was a shot.

That was truly unexpected for the blonde, his behavior suddenly changed. But she was glad he decided to finally join the fun. 

“Thanks” he murmured placing the drink back in her hands as she stared at the emptiness and went to fill it up.

Roy’s head was a spinning mess, the sour flavor made its way through the sensitive taste buds and down the now burning throat. He quickly jolted his head feeling the harshness. That stuff was trash, but it was better than nothing. He needed something to relax and slow down his heart pace.

Before anyone else could complain and be a brat about his response, he called Sharon out and she instantly chose truth.

“Have you ever cheated on Lask?”

That question was kind of inappropriate and dangerous, nobody knew what to expect but one thing was certain: they didn’t want this evening to end in the worst way possible.

Sharon was quick to reply with a strong “no” followed by a long speech on how honesty, trust and loyalty were important in a relationship.

The scene was pretty touching and lovely if it wasn’t for the slurred words here and there.

After everyone clapped and cheered for the adorable couple, it was now Adore’s turn, who’s obviously chosen dare, as the hot pepper she was.

She was such an electrified mess, her heart was beating super fast as the anticipation grew. She hoped Sharon would make her do something sexual to relieve the build up tension in her muscles, as that was eating her alive. Also, Violet’s hand was steady on the hot skin piece and it felt like it was going to leave a burnt mark. Adore’s eyes were glistening with something that resembled lust and Roy was particularly into that gaze, trying to follow what was going to happen.

“Make out with someone you find very attractive”

She vaguely said, analyzing the two girls sitting close. The only reason she said that was to see if Adore had a thing for the vintage beauty, since they were very close during the ride. 

Roy’s face muscles scrunched up and created a deep furrowed forehead, as a result of concentration. He bit his inner cheek, strangely nervous.

Adore devilishly smiled, as many visages passed on her mind. 

“I’d have to kiss everybody” she whined biting her lip and looked at Sharon with puppy eyes.

“Just choose someone randomly” she chanted as a response. She knew Delano was kind of a hoe for most people but she definitely didn’t want to kiss exactly everybody. 

Adore sighed, well she was going to choose the privileged expensive wine then. Who knows, maybe this was her only time kissing her, she couldn’t waste that chance.

She looked at the firmly fixed hand, while everyone pushed her to take a decision.

Now her eyes were staring at the solid brown ones, Violet raised an eyebrow as Adore’s hand went on her cheek, brushing her thumb on the girl’s painted red lips.

They looked for a while, unsure of what the situation had become. 

“Is it okay?” Adore mouthed, not wanting anyone to see the sweet pathetic side of her.

Chachki nodded and got closer, till their lips touched creating a marvelous sparkle that heated the redhead’s body even more.

They kissed slowly, tasting the softness and the alcohol still present. One of Adore’s hand moved across the other’s body, from the folded legs to the precious waist, her touches were like butterfly’s kisses, scared of breaking that piece of art.

Violet’s hands went through her fire hair and rested on her hip, loving the plumpness.

Delano asked for permission with her tongue, which was gladly granted. She let out a deep groan of satisfaction as the doll’s tongue played with hers in a sensual dance.

From the other’s point of view, that was a very erotic scene, not something you would expect on a friendly truth or dare. Their energies matched pretty well and they both seemed to be very into it, as they roamed each other’s bodies. 

Courtney slightly blushed, staring at them perhaps too much. It reminded her of the hot nights she would spend with Adore, which were usually rough and fast. This time it was more of a sensual slightly vicious pace.

Willam distanted themselves from the duo, he felt he was invading their privacy. Sharon had a smug face on, while Alaska wasn’t too content with the situation, as she was rooting for the Radore ship, formed by the kisser and Roy.

And what about him? Well, he was feeling a weird sensation he couldn’t even explain. Was he jealous? Well he’d never admit that. He didn’t have the desire to be kissed by Adore, at least not consciously but at the same time he didn’t want her to kiss other people. He’s seen her making out and humping tons of guys and girls in clubs and it never bothered him beside making him uncomfortable. So what changed now? 

He stopped staring, a feeling of anger invading him. He got up, earning a few questioning looks, especially from Courm whose attention was now on him. He left with the excuse of forgetting something in the car, while Willam shouted that he was the one having the keys. Roy didn’t turn back though.

Courtney decided to leave him alone, reassuring the others he’d be fine.

Alaska seeing his reaction got enough and stopped the two exhibitionists.

“Enough, enough, we didn’t ask for a full porn”

She drunkenly made her way towards them just to flap her hands in front of them and stumbled back to her place.

Violet pulled away, taking a last look at the redhead’s face, who was now pinker and lecherous. Her eyes were dripping with pleasure.

Adore broke the silence by laughing everything’s off and taking a look at her group.

“Fuck that was hot!” She happily shouted gazing at the sky and feeling overwhelmed. Her chest was rising up and down in need of oxygen, a smile spread on her face.

“Yeah let’s never let you play again”

Roxy said giggling, but she actually didn’t mind to see the girl in action.

Chachki on the other hand was genuily happy about what just happened, she was extremely attracted to her new friend and the contact they just had, messed up with her head and emotions. She tried to hide her smile but couldn’t help so.

Adore lowered down her head, noticing how one spot was empty. Who was missing? She furrowed her eyebrows in an attempt to realize who wasn’t there.

And then it got her.

“Guys..” she murmured feeling confused as the rush started to wear off.

“Where’s Roy?”

Courtney looked at her with an apologetic look on her face, while everyone became a little more uncomfortable, except for Violet of course, she wasn’t aware of any of that.

Willam tapped the redhead’s shoulder, whispering to her that he allegedly went to the car.

Adore looked at them feeling dizzy, almost silently asking why. Willam shrugged but made sure to send her a signal to go and reach him.

Adore stood up, not completely though, as she kissed Violet’s forehead in a motherly way, telling her she will come back soon.

The other girl smiled at that kind gesture and mouthed “don’t worry”

Delano almost ran to the parked car, the sand feeling cold under her naked feet.

She stopped after seeing him on the ground, half sleeves rolled up. He was simply staring at the ground underneath him.

Adore cracked a soft smile seeing him so vulnerable with a relaxed expression on. She slowed down the pace and reached his side, he didn’t even look at her. Sighing, she sat down next to him, the sweatshirt covering her almost full legs as streched as it was.

“Hi” she whispered hoping for a reaction that didn’t happen.

She sadly gazed at him.

“What’s up with you?” she softly spoke, trying to have a reassuring tone.

“Nothing” 

Obviously, he was playing hard to get, wasn’t he?

It’s always been like this. No matter what, Roy didn’t like to look like a victim. He hated the idea of looking weak, because people are ready to take that as an advantage. 

She closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh air that swept across her face, tingling the smooth skin. 

It was a nice feeling, almost nostalgic, in contrast with the uncomfortable situation she was stucked in.

“You know” she trailed off while softly smiling at the dark sea, which was rather calm, the waves were only shining poodles from afar.

“When I first met you, I was scared of you” she softly laughed remembering how harsh he was with his humor. He used to roast anyone, you could literally talk about a pen and he would come at you.

“You were quite frightening, with that powerful cold humor of yours”

Roy was confused at the young’s words but he didn’t dare to look at her. He was a bit hurt about scaring her, but he wasn’t as good as she was with first impressions. 

“But then I realized how caring you were, how genuinely amazing you still are”

She kept murmuring, a smile growing bigger and bigger. She wasn’t pitying him, not at all. She kept on looking straight ahead.

“I know it’s hard to show off who you really are, emotions aren’t our friends most of the time”

She tortured her lip.

“But whatever is bothering you, don’t push it away. Face it and accept your mood, that’s the first step to feel closer to your real self”

He finally spoke, words getting lost in that calming silence.

“What a poet huh? Someone took philosophy”

His voice was roughly hiding some sadness, at least that’s what she believed.

Adore let that sentence sink into the ground, making minutes pass away. 

“Do you feel better?”

She suddenly asked, confusing the other one who let out a questioning sound.

“You used your humor as a wall. It didn’t work, did it?”

Roy turned his head to her, the moonlight reflected on her pale skin, highlighting her attractive features. Her hair was only on one side, leaving the neck revealed.

He laughed under his breath at her strategy. Adore was really smart and wise, when she needed to be serious. He kept on looking at her, scenes of what happened a few minutes ago travelled his mind, feeling an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

“I don’t know what’s going on” he revealed, and that was the truth. He had no idea what changed his perspective on Delano and he didn’t want that to happen. He wanted to be her friend, the one person that treated her like family instead of a night stand. But seeing her in that state, a pure natural beauty didn’t help. Considering he has seen her in all kinds of faces, hairstyles and expressions, he couldn’t understand what chained him to that feeling.

Why did she suddenly have an effect on him?

She brought her eyes on his. Adore had a curious kid-like expression, wanting her close friend to get better as soon as he could.

While Roy was breathless, heart’s rate becoming faster. See, this is what he was trying to avoid, he didn’t want this.

“You ran away, meaning something happened a few seconds before that. I was busy though and didn’t notice”

She giggled feeling a rush of guilt drowning her down.

At that point Roy felt a stab on his stomach, feeling exhausted at those repetitive flashbacks.

His expression darkened, it became more empty.

She furrowed her eyebrows, noticing the different look.

“You understood what upset you” she murmured, staring at his eyes in a hypnotic way.

He slowly nodded, feeling his knees becoming weaker and weaker. Thankfully he was already on the ground.

He looked at her lips for at least one minute, lipstick smeared till her chin. Those beautiful gods’ work were ruined by someone’s else breath.

Adore’s heart was now having a rollercoaster, along with a pounding headache that caused her to feel dizzy. She observed his eyes, targeting her lips. Her eyes got wide, was he trying to...

She carefully placed her hand on his cheek, slowly massaging the soft spot. Her eyes were still full of curiosity. The distance between them was so close, so she decided to rest her eyes and lean in.

Roy’s eyes perceived the situation and quickly backed off.

Delano was left there, hand across the air, in a confused manner. Has she really misunderstood his friend’s intentions? She wasn’t trying to use his vulnerability to her favor and she was now in an alert mode, she wanted to explain and apologize.

“I can’t do this” he murmured feeling tempted and guilty. But he really couldn’t. 

“What has just happened”

Adore said feeling like a rejected kid, hands going through the hair in a distressed way. She was so embarassed.

Roy bit her lip, remembering that same night she cried because he wouldn’t kiss her. That drunk fight could hide some truth.

“I’m sorry. I still can’t kiss you”

_Now for a different reason_ , he wanted to add.

She shook her head, feeling stupid.

“No it’s fine, I misunderstood”

Did he think of her as a whore now? Minutes ago she was all over Violet and now she tried a move on his best friend, on his brother-like angel.

As much suppressed anger as he had, he got closer once again, patting her head.

“You didn’t exactly” he laughed mid sentence, wanting to embrace her.

She looked up to him, confusion plastered on her face.

“What do you mean?” 

Roy looked at her, bottom lip trapped.

“I can’t kiss you because you taste like someone else” 

He revealed such an intimate thing, it wasn’t mean to be flirtatious or sexual. It was meant to feel personal and it definitely did.

Adore was taken aback. Feeling all kinds of emotions but mostly hope. Her eyes sparkled while a sort of smile made its way.

“You would do it if it wasn’t for Violet?”

He didn’t reply, and from his body language a response was un discoverable.

“But why?” she kept on asking.

That was a genuine question, why would he kiss her best friend? Was it just a fun friendly thing as she has always asked for?

He got up, brushing off the sand before helping the redhead to do the same. He smiled, while the other one was hiding all sorts of unsatisfied whines.

“They are waiting for us”

They held hands during the silent walk, no one tried to do more or less.

The sea and distant laughs were doing enough.


End file.
